ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Terrax the Tamer
Tyros was an alien dictator, and later went on to be a Herald of Galactus. He has the power to bend Earth and rock to his will, along with an energy absorbing Axe. Terrax travels the cosmos at the head of a meteor shower, searching for worlds for Galactus to devour. Powers and Abilites * Earth Manipulation: Terrax's telekinetik/psionic ability to manipulate the molecules of rock and earth has been augmented by Galactus's transformation at least a hundredfold. Terrax can move planetary masses up to 100 miles in diameter. He can move asteroids of 10 miles in diameter at speeds of up to thousands of miles per hour. He can control the direction of a swarm of meteors within 100 miles of his person. Through concentration, he can affect a small piece of matter 1000 miles away from him. The farther the distance, however, the less mass he is able to affect. Standing on a planetary surface, he can affect tectonic plates sufficiently to cause earthquakes and create chasms in the surface thousands of feet deep or wide. Deploying his powers to the maximum extent, he can separate a landmass the size of Manhattan Island and levitate it miles off the Earth's surface. On worlds with lesser gravity, he can lift even greater masses. Power Cosmic He was also granted vast cosmic power by Galactus, making him a Cosmic level threat, enhancing his mutant powers and granting him several other abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Like all of Galactus' heralds, Terrax is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 75 tons without supplementing his strength with his cosmic energy. However, while supplementing his strength, Terrax is temporarily capable of lifting somewhere well in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size and bodily density, Terrax can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Terrax's cosmically powered musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless levels of superhuman stamina. However, since his brain is still composed of conventional organic tissue, he does occassionally require sleep in order to dream. * Superhuman Agility: Terrax's agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Terrax's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: Terrax's body is composed of a flexible, rock-like material that is considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a human being. Terrax's body can withstand exposure to temperature extremes from 50 degrees above absolute zero to the interior of a small sun and the pressure up to 100 Earth atmospheres. His body is also capable of withstanding powerful energy blasts and concussive force up to a fall at terminal velocity from the limit of Earth's exosphere. Terrax's body is also designed to fully withstand the rigors of travel through deep space and is sustained by the Power Cosmic, meaning he has no need to eat, drink, or even breathe. * Flight: Terrax, like all of Galactus's heralds, is able to enter warp-space and negotiate through it in order to cover great spatial distances. Traversing through the normal universe, he is able to attain 75% the speed of light, or roughly 139,500 miles per second. Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aliens Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Thanos' Starfleet